


Поджигатели

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Утренние пробежки тренируют мышцы, придают энергии и повышают настроение… Или то Терушима?Но что Бокуто знал точно, так это что с его появлением жизнь сделала новый виток.





	1. Chapter 1

Ему показалось, или парень в самом деле кивнул ему?

Не прекращая бег, Бокуто обернулся. Да точно же кивнул! Но тот бежал легко и быстро, а его спина никакого внимания к Бокуто не выражала. Зачёсанные назад пряди подпрыгивали над бритым затылком.

«Вот позёр», — восхитился Бокуто и выбросил его из головы.

Следующим утром парень снова бежал навстречу, а поравнявшись, приветственно склонил голову и ухмыльнулся.

— Хей? — поздоровался Бокуто.

Парень пронёсся мимо, и Бокуто вывернул шею. Ноги у него были не просто любителя утренних пробежек, а спортсмена. Отличные ноги.

На следующий день Бокуто его не встретил, но обнаружил это, только придя в универ на тренировку на полчаса раньше. Точно, вроде бы будильник сегодня не звенел, и утро было не такое яркое, как всегда. Он просто встал раньше обычного.

Парень зацепился в голове. Почему он поздоровался? Они знакомы? Он его фанат? Было бы круто. Бокуто хорошо запоминал лица, и это тоже казалось знакомым, но сопоставить его с именем и подробностями знакомства не получалось. А ведь это было совсем близко, вертелось назойливо на краю памяти, и Бокуто никак не мог это уловить. Раздражало!

— Почему ты со мной здороваешься? — едва завидев его следующим днём, крикнул Бокуто.

Парень запрокинул голову, и тут же послышался его хохот. Заразительный, приглушённый из-за сбитого бегом дыхания.

— Хочу и здороваюсь, — снисходительно пояснил он и скрылся за спиной.

— Эй! — днём после Бокуто, не замедляясь, приветственно раскинул руки и велел: — Побежали в мою сторону.

— Побежали в мою, — ответил парень, проносясь мимо.

Бокуто опешил и даже замедлился. В его? Ну уж нет, решил он, в приливе энтузиазма прибавляя ходу.

В итоге он справился с маршрутом и затормозил перед домом на десять минут раньше. Ну, раз у него появилось лишнее время, он может сделать небольшой крюк…

Идя в универ дорогой для пробежки, а не обычным коротким путём, он вертел головой, чтобы не упустить этого парня из виду. Вряд ли бы Бокуто его проглядел: парень цеплял внимание, почти как сам Бокуто.

Всё-таки Бокуто его так и не встретил и даже ненадолго сник.

В следующий раз Бокуто решил спросить, откуда они знакомы. Но парень опередил его издалека, сложив руки рупором:

— Почему — ты — не — в манжетах? — раздельно прокричал он.

— Ты сталкер! — Бокуто обличительно ткнул в него пальцем. Всё ему стало ясно.

А затем ткнул ещё раз, уже по-настоящему, целясь в бок, когда они поравнялись. Парень со смехом увернулся.

Тормозить, а тем более догонять его не хотелось, поэтому Бокуто развернулся и побежал спиной вперёд.

— Я их на тренировки надеваю! — крикнул он вдогонку.

Парень ненадолго развернулся и поднял большие пальцы вверх. Бокуто тоже вскинул руки, а остаток пробежки думал, насколько это опасно — заигрывать со сталкером.

Когда он, устав от неопределённости, поделился этой мыслью с менеджером университетской команды, та выгнула бровь:

— Заигрывать?

Бокуто отмахнулся. Ничего она не поняла.

— Откуда я тебя знаю? — спросил он следующим утром.

Парень на ходу пожал плечами.

— Запомнил?

— Да, но откуда? — страдальчески потряс руками Бокуто, снова развернувшись спиной вперёд, когда они поравнялись. Парень тоже развернулся и бежал задом наперёд.

— Представь меня в другой одежде, — оскалился парень и смахнул прядь, которая ему явно не мешала. Бокуто расхохотался: до того смешно это выглядело. А потом осёкся и впервые за все их столкновения остановился как вкопанный:

— Ты со мной флиртуешь?

Улыбка парня ослабла, и он снова пожал плечами, прежде чем развернуться и побежать нормально. Бокуто недолго смотрел ему в спину, прикидывая, не поменять ли маршрут.

Но решил, что всегда успеет.

— В какой одежде? — крикнул он следующим утром.

— В жёлтой.

— Ты тушил пожары? — озадачился Бокуто. Знакомых пожарных у него не было.

— В каком-то смысле, — подмигнул парень. Приближаясь, он поднял руку, и Бокуто не удержался: отбил ему пять.

Пятясь неторопливым бегом, Бокуто снова смотрел ему в спину. И тут до него дошло, что тот имел в виду.

— Потуши пожар в моём сердце! — крикнул он. Парень не обернулся, но сбился с ритма. И почему ему говорят, что он отстойно флиртует? Всё же отлично.

Бокуто развернулся и отскочил в сторону, едва не наткнувшись на строгую пожилую даму.

— Это я не вам, — поспешно добавил он. Та его проигнорировала.

Весь день на занятиях он копался в памяти, а ближе к вечеру хлопнул себя по лбу. Наконец-то.

— Терушима! — закричал он утром от переизбытка чувств. Какой же это сталкер: он же тоже волейболист.

— Бокуто! — ответил ему издалека Терушима, размахивая руками.

— Терушима, — снова крикнул Бокуто.

— Бокуто! — Терушима бежал на него. Бокуто сдвигался вправо, чтобы они не столкнулись, и Терушима тут же брал левее. Бокуто пробовал наоборот — и снова получалось то же.

Поэтому, сблизившись, они притормозили — и остановились.

— Вспомнил-таки, — Терушима упёр руки в колени, быстро и глубоко дыша.

— Ага, — широко улыбнулся Бокуто. — Зенджоджи!

— Но я не играл с тобой, — Терушима выпрямился, утирая испарину над губой. — А жаль.

— Ага, — повторил Бокуто, глядя, как он вытирает палец о шорты.

С командой Терушимы они сыграли один раз, во время тренировочной поездки. Бокуто тогда был второгодкой, а Терушима сидел на скамейке.

— А, — догадался вдруг Бокуто, — ты же первокурсник. — Поэтому они начали сталкиваться всего недели полторы как. Как раз с началом учебного года. — Поступил тут, получается?

— Ну, — Терушима кивнул и вздёрнул подбородок. — У нас сильная команда.

— У нас тоже, — возмутился Бокуто и тут же посерьёзнел: — Так. Ты не в основе?

Вчера Бокуто нашёл запись его школьной команды и загорелся. Их игра сильно отличалась от того состава, с которым когда-то играл Бокуто: совершенно безбашенная и крутая. Поэтому сыграть с Терушимой захотелось просто до смерти.

Терушима собрал волосы в кулак и взъерошил их.

— Ну… На самом деле я ещё не донёс до них заявление на вступление.

— Чего! — Бокуто схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. — Срочно дойди.

— Да знаю, знаю. Просто универ, незнакомый город, сразу много всего. Жильё ещё новое.

— Ага, — Бокуто уставился на складки футболки под пальцами и тупо повторил: — Дойди.

Под ладонями было горячо, Бокуто разжал их. Терушима положил руку на плечо и размял, как раз там, где только что были пальцы Бокуто.

— Ну давай, — Терушима махнул ему, и они распрощались.

Следующим утром Бокуто снова проснулся раньше будильника, но терпеливо дождался обычного времени пробежки. Перед выходом заглянул в зеркало: волосы торчали прекрасно. И долгим взглядом задержался на манжетах, но в итоге помотал головой: он же не надевает их обычно, так с чего бы надевать сейчас.

Еле дождавшись нужного времени, он выбежал навстречу новому дню.

Терушима не появился. День был пасмурным и отстойным.

С мрачным настроением Бокуто собирался на пробежку на другой день. Терушиму он встретил на обычном месте их пересечения: тот был в повседневной, не спортивной одежде и сидел на корточках, копаясь в телефоне.

При виде Бокуто он поднялся, светлея лицом.

— Какая птичка, — поприветствовал он. Лёгкие Бокуто раздулись от восторга и важности, и сам он весь стал как шар: лёгкий-лёгкий.

— Ты чего вчера? — спросил он, подбегая к Терушиме. — И сегодня? — кивнул на повседневную одежду.

— Проспал, — коротко ответил тот и вдруг зевнул. — Сегодня не спал всю ночь, настроения нет.

Заворожённый Бокуто отмер, только когда Терушима закрыл рот.

— Это что, у тебя пирсинг?.. — Бокуто указал на свои губы.

Терушима ухмыльнулся и с удовольствием показал язык, позволяя рассмотреть. Во рту пересохло, Бокуто сглотнул. Выглядело круто.

— Что ты тогда тут делаешь? — сообразил он. — А ты правда флиртуешь со мной? Или мне показалось?

Терушима склонил голову с одного бока на другой.

— А что?

— Ничего, — Бокуто прислушался к себе. — Мне вроде как нравится.

С удовольствием он смотрел, как губы Терушимы растягиваются в улыбке и как он запрокидывает голову и хохочет.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — задал ещё один важный вопрос Бокуто. Утреннее солнце золотилось на шее Терушимы, и рука так и тянулась к ней.

Терушима прикусил губу, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Ага.

— Ещё со школы? — догадался Бокуто. — С тех самых пор, как увидел?

— Нет.

— Хотел быть крутым как Бокуто-са… Как нет?

— Ну нет, — Терушима дёрнул плечом.

— Значит, с тех пор как увидел меня по телевизору на тех последних национальных в школе?

— Вы были круты! Но нет.

Бокуто упёр руки в бока. Он вроде как расстроился, а вместе с тем разозлился. И ещё было любопытно. И чёрт, тянуло к нему как магнитом.

— На пробежке, — сдался Терушима. — Второй или третьей. Видел бы ты себя со стороны…

Бокуто немедленно пожалел, что не видел.

Зато он видел Терушиму… и, наверное, понял, что тот имел в виду.

— Мой номер, — он ткнул пальцем в телефон, который Терушима всё ещё держал в руке. — Запиши.

— Записал, — кивнул Терушима, когда Бокуто продиктовал ему номер. — Напишу. Сходим… куда-нибудь.

— Ага, — Бокуто улыбался так широко, что уже щёки ныли, но улыбка всё не сползала. — Я побегу.

Не успел Бокуто отбежать и на десять метров, как позади раздалось тяжёлое дыхание. Он обернулся, увидел догоняющего его Терушиму и припустил быстрее. Терушима не отставал:

— Бокуто! Да постой ты!

Бокуто сам не знал, почему улепётывает: похоже, на чистых инстинктах. Притормозил он, только когда Терушима схватил его за футболку и натянувшийся ворот сдавил горло.

— Это что было?

— Ну ты меня обогнать пытался. Вот ещё, — объяснил Бокуто, тяжело дыша. — Извини.

— Я всего-то сказать хотел, — махнул рукой Терушима. — То есть… Ладно, в словах я не очень хорош.

Он обхватил затылок Бокуто; тот ощутил горячие пальцы на шее, увидел совсем близко прищур — и отпрянул.

— Эй. На улице? — наклонил голову Бокуто. Терушима скользнул пальцами по шейным позвонкам; Бокуто аж пробрало.

Терушима огляделся, увидел проход между двумя участками и просиял. Он втащил туда Бокуто, прижался к нему грудью.

Бокуто обхватил ладонями его тёплую шею, огладил большими пальцами гвоздики в ушах.

— За нами следят, — прошептал он.

За Терушимой возвышался частный дом, и в окне второго этажа Бокуто разглядел ту самую пожилую женщину. Кажется, она поджала губы.

Терушима замер.

— Сваливаем? — так же шёпотом спросил он.

— Нет, — Бокуто с любопытством коснулся губами его подбородка. — Она благородная, воспитанная дама. И не замечает возмутительных вещей.

— Люблю возмутительные вещи, — ответил Терушима и наконец его поцеловал.

По мнению Бокуто, со словами у Терушимы всё было в порядке. Но с поцелуями — с поцелуями было просто отлично.

Всё утро он летал на энергии того мотора, который завёлся в нём после утренней встречи… утреннего всего. Пришлось даже объяснять подозрительному тренеру, что он не пьян.

— Разумеется, нет, — возмущался Бокуто. — Я спортсмен и не пью.

Он так увлёкся самозащитой, что пропустил момент, когда в зал зашла менеджер. И не одна.

— Доброе утро, — меланхолично кивнула она и указала большим пальцем на своего спутника. — Тот самый опаздывающий новичок.

Тот помахал заполненным бланком на вступление в клуб и усмехнулся Бокуто.

Тренер посмотрел на новичка скептически.

— Медленные игроки нам не нужны. Ты к сетке тоже две недели бежать будешь?

— О, — откликнулся Терушима. — Разрешите показать.

Бокуто хотелось кричать и смеяться. Он вскинул руки и издал радостный клич — как будто они уже победили.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё произошло так внезапно: вот они выходят из магазина, смеясь, Терушима едва не врезается в женщину, ловко отшатывается в последний момент — и с удивлённым возгласом припадает на колено. Бокуто успевает подхватить его за пояс, удержав от падения, увидеть недовольный взгляд женщины, взметнувшийся вместе с рукой Терушимы пакет с продуктами: торчащий лук-порей взлетел, замер в невесомости — и рухнул обратно, пакет ударил Терушиму по ноге. И вот он уже смотрит на Бокуто удивлённо, держась за лодыжку.

Бокуто похолодел.

— Растянул? — Он опустился на колени, не беспокоясь о брюках. Терушима тоже сел прямо на асфальт, выпутал запястье из ручек пакета, задрал штанину. Ощупал лодыжку сначала поверх носка, потом без него.

Растяжение — не перелом, да и перелом не смертелен, но это значило, что на неделю Терушима выпадет из волейбола. И, что хуже: что риск новой травмы возрастёт.

— Не знаю, — растерянно посмотрел Терушима, раскатывая носок обратно.

— Что, звонить в скорую, ехать в травму? — голова заработала. — Или терапевту? А-а, номера нет… — забормотал он, уже ища в телефоне номер менеджера, но Терушима его остановил:

— Подожди ты.

Опираясь на Бокуто, он попробовал встать, замер на одной ноге, поджимая вторую. Опустил неуверенно.

— Вроде нормально.

— Придурок! — выдохнул Бокуто. Не слушая возмущений, повернулся спиной, вытянул назад руки, согнул колени:

— Забирайся.

Терушима отвешивал какой-то комментарий по поводу позы, но задохнулся на полпути.

— Окей.

— Подожди. Продукты! — вспомнил Бокуто, когда Терушима уже взялся за его плечо, чтобы запрыгнуть на спину.

— Давай ты понесёшь меня, а я, так уж и быть, возьму пакет? — предложил Терушима.

— Идёт.

Зашуршал пакет, а потом Терушима забрался на него, и Бокуто прижало к земле. Кряхтя, он удержал равновесие и кое-как разогнулся.

— Ты тяжеленный, — пропыхтел он, на пробу делая первые шаги, и подбросил Терушиму, чтобы поудобнее подхватить его бёдра.

— Не дюймовочка, — отозвался Терушима с гордостью, но благодарно мазнул носом по щеке.

Он обнял Бокуто за плечи, держась. Пакет в такт шагу бил по груди, лук лез в нос.

Терушима направлял: до его дома было два с половиной квартала. Прохожие задерживались на них удивлёнными взглядами и быстро отводили глаза, люди из-за спины то и дело обгоняли.

На светофоре Бокуто остановился, снова подкинув сползающего Терушиму. Больше всего болели руки, но Бокуто прекратил ныть, едва начав: если Терушиме это поможет, Бокуто пронесёт его и все пять кварталов.

А ведь у них были такие отличные планы: приготовить что-нибудь сносное и засесть с ноутбуком и фильмами, а когда сосед Терушимы будет выходить покурить — торопливо целоваться. Должна же была такая ерунда приключиться в такой солнечный день.

Зажёгся зелёный, Бокуто горестно вздохнул и шагнул на переход. Зеркальный вздох осел на щеке, и Терушима разбил уныние:

— Я говорил, что сосед уехал?

Бокуто, угрюмо рассматривавший асфальт, поднял голову. Когда они в прошлый раз остались наедине — у Бокуто, впервые, — кончилось всё жарко.

Ого. Ого-го.

— Ты предупредить не мог? — возмутился Бокуто. — Я бы чистые трусы надел.

— Сюрприз, — ответил Терушима, и послышался смешок: — Ты ходишь в грязных трусах? Ужас.

Свои-то небось поменял, недовольно подумал Бокуто. Ничего, он придумает достойную месть.

— Но сначала — твоя травма.

Терушима замолчал, но всё-таки выдал потом: «Угу». Бокуто повернул за угол, выходя на финишную прямую. Ладони вспотели, Терушима ёрзал, прижимаясь жарким животом и дыша в ухо.

Квартирку Терушима с соседом снимали в сарае. В двухэтажном деревянном сарае, жили здесь одни студенты: любой работающий человек мог позволить условия получше. Терушима как-то обмолвился, что либо так — либо он бросает университетский волейбол и идёт работать, и Бокуто закрыл для себя эту тему навсегда.

Пошатываясь, он остановился перед наружной лестницей. Мышцы рук онемели, казалось, он вот-вот уронит Терушиму; к голове прилила кровь, накатило бессилие, как всегда перед финальным рывком.

— Второй этаж. Почему это обязательно должен быть второй этаж? — вопросил он у неба. — Вселенная против меня!

Небо промолчало, зато Терушима ласково стиснул его бока коленями:

— И ты сдаёшься? Не верю, — и боднул лбом висок: — А ну прочь из тела Бокуто, слабак!

Бокуто взлетел по скрипящей лестнице, чтобы опустить наконец Терушиму и показать, кто из них выносливее и круче. Отвлёкся придержать Терушиму, когда тот захлопал по карманам в поисках ключей.

Прилившая к расслабившимся мышцам кровь разогнала напряжение, Бокуто был готов на новые подвиги… чуть позже.

— Эй, ты как? — спросил он.

Терушима опустил пакет с продуктами рядом с дверью, выпрямился — от резкого движения пижонские прядки на лбу взметнулись и опали.

— А? — он округлил глаза, но тут же опомнился. — А, нормально.

В комнате был уютный бардак, закрытые окна погрузили её в ранний полумрак; намечавшийся закат залил прямоугольник дверного проёма на полу. Бокуто шагнул в него, придерживая Терушиму под плечо, и закрывающаяся дверь сужала этот прямоугольник света, пока не съела последнюю узкую щёлочку. Секунды волнующей тишины, пока они стаскивали за задники обувь, — и они заковыляли к матрацу в углу, на который Бокуто Терушиму и сгрузил.

Терушима упал на спину, тут же приподнялся на локтях, взглянул исподлобья. Провёл ступнёй по бедру Бокуто, подталкивая к себе, скользнул пяткой по боку и обнял ногами за пояс.

Бокуто навис над ним на вытянутых руках. Терушима потянулся вверх, замер в сантиметрах от его губ.

— Прекрасный принц спас… крутого принца, — в полумраке его улыбка была таинственной, завораживала. — Доволен собой?

— Почему это я прекрасный, а ты крутой? — возмутился Бокуто. Вообще-то всё было наоборот.

Терушима провёл носом вдоль его линии челюсти, и вытянутые руки снова ослабли. Страшно хотелось упасть на него, забрать эту чёртову улыбку себе, съесть и проглотить, чтобы Терушима извивался и бормотал, как же тащится от его поцелуев. Но беспокойство стучало в голове, пришлось мотнуть ей, чтобы вспомнить причину.

Он отпрянул, бережно стащил с Терушимы носок. Лодыжка вроде не вздулась, не налилась фиолетовым, выглядела здоровой. Бокуто обнял её ладонями.

— Бокуто… — вздохнул Терушима. Выглядел он виноватым.

Терушима досадливо как-то запустил пальцы себе в волосы, а после обхватил его лицо.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он. Большими пальцами он поглаживал щёки, мизинцами касался шеи. Тепло, хорошо. — Я с самого начала в порядке.

Приятные движения пальцев загипнотизировали Бокуто, он прикрыл глаза, млея, — и распахнул, когда до него дошло.

— Ты, — задохнулся он. — Ты меня обманул!

Терушима подполз ближе, снова пытаясь обнять его ногами, но Бокуто отпрянул.

— Да, немного, — признал Терушима. — Поступил как идиот.

— Полный, — кивком согласился Бокуто и окончательно надулся. Терушима был особенный, как сам Бокуто, и крутой по-своему. И Бокуто никогда бы не подумал, что он будет обманывать, да ещё в таких серьёзных вещах. Всё нутро залило обидой. — Я же переживал!

— Прости, я, — Терушима замотал головой, словно вытряхивал из неё плохие мысли, — я сам не знаю. То есть знаю, — он поднял взгляд, серьёзный, и Бокуто удержался, не стал демонстративно отворачиваться. — Ты такой придурок и всегда думаешь о себе… Нет, блин, дослушай! А тут так был ко мне внимателен, и заботлив, что я просто… хотел чувствовать это подольше. Прости.

Бокуто был сбит с толку. В нём толкались и злость, и облегчение, и обида, и желание отомстить и одновременно обнять — а ещё что-то маленькое и бесконечно упорное, будто росток с клейкими молодыми листочками, проросший между бетонных плит.

Он обвёл глазами квартиру. Половина Терушимы была захламлена сильнее: матрац с кровати был стащен, и на голый остов были свалены одежда и вещи — шкафов тут не было. Где-то под одеждой был похоронен ноутбук, спал Терушима на полу. Сосед, похоже, хранил одежду в коробках, но аккуратностью тоже не отличался. К закутку туалета примыкала «кухня»: тумба с электрической плиткой на ней, раковина и заваленный посудой стол — ели тут, похоже, тоже на полу. В воздухе клубилась пыль, и Бокуто здесь было хорошо как ни в каком другом доме.

Нежность, наверное?

— Будешь должен, — пробубнил Бокуто. Он уже начал оттаивать, но надо же извлечь из ситуации пользу.

Ещё какую-нибудь, помимо тяжести Терушимы на его спине, который обнимал его за плечи и щекотно дышал в ухо, захотев покапризничать. Вот же тупой. И милый.

— Как обычно, минет? — деловито кивнул Терушима. — Три моих против твоих двух?

Бокуто пробормотал согласие, обливаясь жарким ощущением. С Терушимой было так легко говорить и шутить на горячие темы, а возможность перейти от слов к делу выпадала так редко, что Бокуто просто рвал на себе волосы.

Пора им уже обналичивать свои должки.

Терушима раскинул руки, приглашая его в объятия, и поиграл бровями:

— Ну, не тупи.

Но Бокуто задержался на его ногах: одна ступня торчала трогательно голая, вторая по-прежнему в носке. Бокуто, чувствуя себя полным дураком, прижался к первой губами, — потому что если бы не сделал этого, чувствовал бы себя ещё большим кретином.

Пальцы на ноге дрогнули и поджались, и Бокуто поцеловал лодыжку: чистую от кровоподтёков, с какой-то подживающей царапиной, но здоровую.

— Я так рад, что ты в порядке, — признался он и стащил носок со второй ноги, поцеловал и её тоже.

Терушима поймал его лицо, поднял к себе.

— Прости, — он сжал его щёки, прижался своими тёплыми губами; поцелуй был такой простой, но такой замечательный. — Прости, — повторил Терушима и снова поцеловал его в губы, нос, подбородок.

Почаще бы так.

Бокуто наконец-то навалился на него, податливого и горячего, подмял под себя. Кровь стучала где-то в животе, а ещё в руках, висках, груди, на кончиках пальцев, между ног. Терушиму хотелось трогать сразу везде, и Бокуто ни на секунду не отнимал ладоней от его боков, шеи, плеч, хватал бёдра. Терушима под его руками облизывал и кусал губы, выдыхал сердито, когда Бокуто переставал лапать его между ног или гладить по животу, чтобы потрогать где-нибудь ещё. И хотя в прошлый раз Бокуто очень понравилось смотреть, как топорщится у возбуждённого Терушимы ширинка, сейчас он не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица: между шторами прокралась полоса света, ложилась Терушиме на глаза, и он моргал, будто пытался смахнуть её ресницами. Полоса высветляла радужку и кончики ресниц, и на них даже была видна какая-то ворсинка… А многократно облизанные губы потемнели от прилившей крови.

Бокуто задрал на нём футболку, целуя каждый сантиметр голого живота, и пока Терушима завозился, стягивая её совсем, стиснул бугор под джинсами.

Терушима прогнулся, нетерпеливо завозился с собственными пуговицами. Те не поддавались, Терушима, шипя сквозь зубы, схватился за них обеими руками. Бокуто нагнулся и поцеловал напряжённые пальцы. Взглянул на Терушиму снизу вверх и потянулся поцеловать искусанные губы.

Терушима расслабился от соприкосновения языков, и Бокуто наконец услышал, как вжикнула молния.

Он помог Терушиме избавиться от джинсов — тот раскинулся перед ним, согнув колени, наклонив голову, — отбросил свою футболку. Терушима так соблазнительно раздвинул ноги, что Бокуто подполз ближе, поцеловал колено, сжал сильные бёдра: они у Терушимы были покрыты мягкими волосками, которые, Бокуто обнаружил, было так классно собирать губами и видеть, как Терушима ёрзает… Но всё же опомнился. Кто сегодня пострадавшая сторона?!

Бокуто снова лёг на него, кожа к коже, приспустил с него трусы, поглаживая ногтями лёгкий след от резинки.

— Подожди, — Терушима куснул его за ухо, Бокуто от удовольствия издал какое-то позорное мычание, Терушима куснул ещё раз. — К нам иногда соседи ломятся, нужно, — он перевёл дыхание, когда Бокуто втянул кожу на его шее в рот, несильно, чтобы не оставить след, — нужно… повесить что-нибудь…

— Галстуки вешают, — просиял Бокуто, довольный, что его многосторонние знания пригодились. И тем, что Терушима расстегнул его ширинку и теперь боролся с пуговицей, но чаще всё-таки нырял пальцами внутрь.

Он сел на пятки, оборачиваясь к бардаку на кровати. Бардак у Терушимы был толковый: вещей была уйма, но все они были видны как-то одновременно, так что Бокуто без труда вытянул ленту галстука, бестолково подёргал его за концы.

— Ты умеешь завязывать?

Терушима фыркнул:

— Нет.

— И я нет, — огорчился Бокуто. Вот и повесили.

Терушима тоже сел, обнял его за шею.

— Знаешь что? К чёрту соседей, — Терушима скользил пальцами по его затылку, а его взгляд — ох, как он мог быть горячее прикосновений? — Сделаем вид, что никого нет, если что.

Бокуто обхватил его за пояс, притиснул к себе. Терушима задохнулся и рассмеялся, растрепал ему волосы. Скользнул ладонями по бокам и, пока Бокуто вжимался лицом в его шею, плечо, стащил под зад его штаны.

Интересно, то, что ему так кайфово, когда другой парень мнёт ему ягодицы, делает его геем?

Бокуто переступил на коленях, крепче стиснул руки на спине Терушимы. А, плевать.

Терушима вдруг откинулся, потянул его на себя, Бокуто запутался в неснятых штанах, и Терушима повалил его на бок, а затем и вовсе навис над ним, ухмыляясь. Бокуто развернулся на спину, опёрся на локти.

— Ты похож на маньяка, — он вытянул одну руку, чтобы погладить колено, прижимавшееся к его боку. — Мне нравится.

— А ты похож на сову нелепую, — Терушима пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, и Бокуто разве что не заурчал от удовольствия:

— Спасибо.

Широкая улыбка Терушимы стала лёгкой, он гладил Бокуто по волосам, по плечам; Бокуто в ответ гладил его бёдра и рассматривал лицо. Ещё минут десять назад Терушима признался, что не было у него никакого растяжения, а Бокуто уже на него не злился, этого обманщика. Всё, что он чувствовал сейчас: веселье, нетерпение, возбуждение — и нежность. Ничего плохого.

Бокуто поднял ладонь, погладил Терушиму по щеке:

— Тебе очень повезло со мной, знаешь, — и вздохнул от удивления, когда Терушима поцеловал его запястье и без иронии или насмешки, всё с той же светлой улыбкой ответил:

— Да.

Терушима наконец оборвал это предвкушающее затишье с неторопливыми взаимными поглаживаниями и сполз ниже. Он стащил штаны Бокуто окончательно и прижался носом к его трусам.

— Не такие уж грязные, — поднял он взгляд.

Бокуто скорчил страдальческую гримасу. Ему и так неловко, а Терушима ещё масла в огонь подливает!

Терушима неуверенно взялся за резинку трусов. Бокуто неотрывно следил за ним. Он был совсем не против, если они снова друг другу подрочат, необязательно так сразу… в рот. Стоит об этом говорить?

Бокуто всё-таки сказал.

Терушима выдохнул, будто предупреждение Бокуто помогло ему решиться. Он наклонился и поцеловал нежную кожу в паху, потёр ствол сквозь трусы, прежде чем снять их, взял его в руку. И пробормотал негромко, так что пришлось напрячь слух:

— На самом деле я так хочу… Ужасно хочу, — он разглядывал член, его лицо было так близко, что Бокуто чувствовал дыхание. Потом Терушима взглянул на него и сказал уже громко: — Но если у меня не получится, то без обид.

Бокуто мелко закивал: лишь бы не передумал.

На самом деле стояк становился крепче только от того, как Терушима рассматривал его и держал в руке. Если он ещё и в рот возьмёт…

Когда Бокуто почувствовал прикосновение губ к члену, из горла вырвалось мычание.

— Что, так хорошо? — с недоверием спросил Терушима, покружив ладонью по головке. — Я же просто поцеловал.

Бокуто открыл было рот, но сдался. Слишком много ощущений и эмоций и слишком мало подходящих слов.

— А, я понял, — снисходительно ответил Терушима на его несчастное выражение лица. — Нравятся мои поцелуйчики? — и он, вытянув губы, покрыл ствол поцелуями, сопровождая каждое прикосновение насмешливым чмоком.

Бокуто откинулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками. Ощущения и чувства настолько спутались и смешались, что слов для них не осталось не только на языке, но и в голове.

Терушима потрясающий, вот что. И говнюк.

— Почему ты такой, — простонал Бокуто в ладони, не зная, чем закончить: что говнюк или что потрясающий. В итоге сказал всё.

Терушима фыркнул, а потом предупредил, и Бокуто показалось, что под ворчанием он скрыл смущение:

— Не смотри.

И взял в рот.

И Бокуто честно не смотрел. Потому что губы так сдавливали головку, член так погружался внутрь, упираясь в нёбо — а потом Терушима чуть повернулся, и головка проехалась по щеке, мягкой и тёплой, — что Бокуто не знал, что бы с ним было, если бы он ещё и смотрел. Он замер каждой мышцей, забыв отнять руки от лица, напряжённо улавливая каждый миг этого кайфа, каждый миллиметр внутри рта Терушимы и каждый намёк на очередное движение головы. Когда ягодицы заныли от напряжения, Бокуто прислушался к себе: всё тело звенело — и весь обмяк, полностью расслабился, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях на члене. Казалось, они стали ещё ярче, во рту было ещё более влажно, а когда Терушима прерывался отдохнуть, то дрочил ему и втягивал головку губами, и это было с ума сойти.

— Кончаю, — предупредил Бокуто.

Ощущение тёплого рта и губ пропало, зато Терушима накрыл член кулаком, позволяя кончить в него. Бокуто вздохнул, кончая, свёл напряжённые лопатки, и в сладком оргазменном тумане чувствовал две вещи: благодарность, что Терушима всё ещё водит кулаком ему по члену, размазывая сперму и продлевая удовольствие, и мысль, что нужно будет тоже обязательно пососать головку, очень клёвое ощущение.

Терушима скрылся в туалете, и внутри зародилось беспокойство, не сидит ли он там в углу, обхватив руками голову, не думает ли в отчаянии, что сосать Бокуто было ошибкой, или ещё хуже — противно. Но раньше, чем Бокуто наскрёб в себе сил встать и проверить, он услышал, как Терушима полощет рот, а потом увидел и его самого, ухмыляющегося, и беспокойство как зародилось, так и умерло.

— Терушима, — простонал он, когда тот вытянулся рядом. — Спасибо. Это была лучшая минута в моей жизни.

— В следующий раз будет дольше. Не расстраивайся, милый.

Бокуто открыл глаз, не поднимая головы от подушки. Терушима, похоже, оговорился или просто не заметил этого «милый» — в таком случае ухо у него просто так раскраснелось. А вот Бокуто это дурацкое обращение так согрело и взбудоражило, что от неловкости даже заполыхало лицо.

А вот то, что его так заводит, когда другой парень, тем более такой как Терушима, щупает мышцы на его руках и называет «милый», делает его геем?

Аргх, да как это всё неважно! Вот отсосёт Терушиме — тогда и подумает, гей он или нет.

Бокуто, почувствовав прилив сил, поцеловал Терушиму как следует — забыв, что тот только что делал минет, а вспомнив, не почувствовал отвращения, — и перевернул его на спину. Торжественно сдёрнул трусы, предупредил снисходительно:

— На меня смотреть можешь сколько угодно, — и взял в рот.

Все бы долги были такими приятными, думал он, чувствуя хватку в своих волосах и слушая, как Терушима пытается не стонать.

* * *

Шуточки и подтрунивания — отличное лекарство от смущения, и за те пару минут, что они приводили себя в порядок, оно растворилось окончательно. Хорошо, что Терушима такой. Что они оба такие.

Хотя, подумал Бокуто, какая может быть неловкость между людьми, которые подержали члены друг друга во рту? Скорее, крепнущие узы. Бокуто собой вообще гордился: Терушима ведь кончил, значит, Бокуто и в этом крут.

Обоих начал грызть голод, довольные и энергичные после оргазма, они взялись за готовку… но пакета с продуктами не было.

— Э-э, я ведь его приносил? — почесал затылок Терушима. — Приносил.

Он растолкал ногами вещи рядом с дверью, потом догадался выглянуть за неё. Бокуто схватился за голову.

— Вот ты балда, — застонал он. Терушима обернулся, не отпуская ручку открытой двери, и на лице его была такая нешуточная тревога, что Бокуто забыл о голоде.

Их продукты нашлись. Вместе с соседом.

Это Терушима шепнул ему, что парень, державший продукты в заложниках, — его сосед. И что ему крышка.

Бокуто развёл руками. На беду, в его обширных знаниях не было ни одного способа ловко выйти из такой ситуации.

Сосед обернулся, услышав их. Он сидел на верхней ступеньке лестницы, с пакетом с едой на коленях, и грыз огурец. Кто бы подумал, что можно так осуждающе хрустеть огурцом.

— Э-э, мы… я, — мялся Терушима. Бокуто под недовольным взглядом тоже стушевался. — Блин, прости, — наконец сказал он.

Угнетающее молчание нарушалось только интенсивным хрустом. Бокуто представил, как с такой же лёгкостью сосед перегрызает его шею, и в животе что-то неприятно заворочалось.

Наконец он доел и вытер ладонь о штанину.

— Ты мне теперь сто-олько должен, — ухмыльнулся сосед Терушиме и поднялся. Пакет качнулся в его руке. — Кстати, я кое-чего у вас поел.

У Бокуто отлегло от сердца. Несмотря на очевидное неодобрение, сосед не собирался с ними ругаться. И, кажется, даже не держал зла. Бокуто вздохнул с облегчением.

Терушима с готовностью махнул рукой:

— Да пожалуйста. Только они немытые.

— Я заранее смирился со всеми немытыми огурцами, — пожал плечами сосед и взглянул на Бокуто, — ещё когда соглашался с тобой жить.

Он кивнул Бокуто как знакомому, и Бокуто, удивившись, кивнул в ответ. Он по-прежнему был немного сбит с толку: всё хорошо или всё плохо?

— Я бы пожал тебе руку, — сказал ему сосед, — но не буду.

Он прошёл в квартиру, включил свет — стало видно, что за исчезающим закатом уже сгущались сумерки. Терушима толкнул Бокуто в бок:

— Он отличный парень, — шепнул он. Бокуто кивнул. Похоже, всё хорошо.

— Потому что хоть кто-то должен им быть, — не обернувшись, сказал сосед, и принялся разбирать продукты.

В четыре руки соорудили ужин — по одной от Бокуто и Терушимы и полный комплект соседа, — откопали ноутбук, но так ничего и не включили. Сидели на полу вокруг еды и болтали.

— Ты разве не в субботу должен был уехать? — пробормотал Терушима, набивая рот.

Сосед поднял взгляд от миски и посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Я и уехал, — и после секунды взаимного недоумения закатил глаза: — Придурок, сегодня воскресенье.

Бокуто переборол желание втянуть голову в плечи. Косяк Терушимы ощущался как собственный.

— И как тебе университетский волейбол, Бокуто? — поинтересовался сосед. — Ты-то, конечно, в основе?

Очень хотелось надуться, с другой стороны, у соседа повод для недовольства был куда весомее.

— Не совсем, — выдавил Бокуто.

— Как так? — поднял тот брови. — Один из сильнейших доигровщиков — и не в основе? — тут Бокуто наконец понял, что над ним издеваются.

— Я играю в основе, просто не всегда, — пробулькал Бокуто в кружку. И вдруг задумался, откуда сосед знает столько о волейболе.

И Терушима их вообще представлял? Имени соседа, вдруг обнаружил Бокуто, он до сих пор не знал. Немного знакомое лицо… нет?

Спохватившись, Терушима хлопнул по лбу.

— Это Бокуто, — он махнул рукой налево, затем указал направо: — Футакучи.

Футакучи снова кивнул, щурясь. Нет, Бокуто его не знал — разве что в журнале писали про него или его команду? — но ухо с ним явно нужно было держать востро.

— Мы оба из Мияги, — закончил Терушима и выглядел таким довольным, будто не было сегодняшних косяков и Футакучи получасом ранее не пришлось сидеть под дверью и ждать… пока они закончат.

Остаток ужина прошёл нормально, и Бокуто согласился с Терушимой: Футакучи — отличный парень, пусть и больно острый.

Бокуто, собрав в себе все силы, предложил вымыть посуду. Он терпеть этого не мог, но чтобы загладить вину — чужую! ну ладно, ему тоже было неловко, — готов был пойти на крайние меры.

Футакучи с Терушимой взглянули на него так, будто он предложил им совершить преступление, и сказали оставить всё как есть. Бокуто облегчённо вздохнул. Гора посуды в раковине после их ужина ещё немного подросла.

Терушима не врал насчёт компанейских соседей: к Футакучи пришёл кто-то с нижнего этажа, потом постучалась ещё пара человек, и Бокуто, хоть в другой раз был бы не прочь повеселиться в компании, использовал это как повод улизнуть. Настроение было какое-то непонятное, то ли грустное, то ли задумчивое.

Они с Футакучи распрощались, и Терушима выскользнул за дверь вслед за Бокуто:

— Эй, я тебя провожу.

Бокуто медленно начал спускаться по лестнице, Терушима ступал чуть позади, но на середине остановился, сел на ступеньку. Терушима сел рядом.

Ничего не говорили, просто смотрели на стремительно темнеющую улицу и как вечернее небо наливается городским светом. Бокуто выцепил наконец, что не давало ему покоя.

Это ведь было безрассудно, да? Они так увлеклись друг другом, что забыли про остальной мир, который, Бокуто знал, мог быть не так приветлив. Бокуто многие знают, у него большие планы, и если бы Футакучи не оказался в равной степени понимающим и безразличным, это, наверное, могло бы плохо кончиться?

Это так плохо, что ему понравился парень?

Бокуто обернулся на Терушиму. Фонарь внизу бросал на его лицо прохладный свет. Заметив внимание, Терушима улыбнулся.

— Злишься? — спросил он.

Бокуто покачал головой. Затем ещё раз, увереннее.

— Надо быть осторожнее, да? — спросил он. И различил на шее Терушимы след, едва заметный, которого так старался избежать. Вспомнил, как круто ему было сегодня.

Терушима сцепил пальцы.

— Наверное. Думаю, да.

Бокуто расставил ноги пошире, чтобы они задевали друг друга коленями.

— Но было круто.

Терушима поднял брови, затем улыбнулся, как обычно по-своему, задорно, той самой лихой ухмылкой, которая зажигала и Бокуто тоже.

— Было круто.

Бокуто ещё долго сидел бы так, но пора было возвращаться домой и зализывать оставленные Футакучи раны на его самолюбии.

На прощание они стукнулись кулаками, и Бокуто чувствовал, что ему не хочется уходить. А Терушима так и сидел на лестнице, пока Бокуто не повернул за угол.

По дороге домой он размышлял, как бы люди из его жизни отреагировали бы на новость, что он встречается с парнем. Родители? Не поняли бы. Тренер? Выгнал бы из команды.

Куроо бы ржал, что, оказывается, каждый раз, когда они смотрели на улице на пару подружек и спорили из-за них, он мог забирать себе обеих. Он ржал бы как ненормальный, и Бокуто бы взбесился, но это был бы хороший смех, без насмешки и презрения. Акааши бы немного удивился, но потом сказал бы что-то вроде «ясно» и уточнил, будет ли Бокуто доедать свой обед. И всё было бы по-прежнему.

Или нет. Но гадать бессмысленно, а переживать из-за того, что даже не случилось, — тем более.

А прямо сейчас — прямо сейчас у него была взаимная симпатия, которая стоила того, чтобы жить настоящим.


	3. Chapter 3

Глотая свежий воздух, Бокуто доплёлся до скамейки за углом спортзала. Из открытой двери слышались голоса ребят, и он откинулся на спинку, глядя в наливающееся вечерним теплом небо. Хоть бы этот перерыв длился вечность.

Он постучал большим пальцем по экрану телефона, решая, пожаловаться Акааши на жизнь или нет.

«Всё плохо!» — всё-таки написал он и вздохнул.

В универе всё было по-другому. Тут строгий тренер начинал кричать, если Бокуто тупил, а когда настроение после череды неудачных съёмов портилось и Бокуто заявлял, что хуже доигровщика в мире нет, его связующий, кажется, готов был вцепиться ему в горло.

А вот основной связующий посмеивался, если оказывался в зале в одно время с ним. И даже трепал его по голове, портя причёску. Вот почему Бокуто до сих пор не взяли в регулярную основу? Он же был в пятёрке сильнейших старшеклассников!

А теперь он был в пятёрке величайших неудачников. Отстой.

«Что плохо?» — уточнил Акааши.

«Всё».

И он не соврал. Ноги прыгали недостаточно высоко. Ладони болели и покраснели, не иначе как от стыда за него. Скамейка была неудобная. Сам Бокуто чувствовал себя шариком, из которого выпустили воздух, и он торпедой отлетел на обочину, где и лежал без сил, пустой и нелепый.

От этих мыслей стало так обидно за себя. Бокуто нахохлился.

Раньше перепады настроения были не такими обидными. Теперь Бокуто стал их не любить: когда что-то в нём щёлкало и выключало из жизни. И он смотрел на ребят, на свою команду, и нестерпимо хотел вернуться в ритм, но всё, что мог, — лечь без движения. И он знал, что это пройдёт, скоро, двигатель снова заведётся, но прямо сейчас он лежал выключенным, — пока остальные работали.

Как, оказывается, снисходительны были к нему в Фукуродани. Все, включая тренера.

Бокуто проверил сообщения, но Акааши молчал. Наверное, у него тоже была тренировка.

Ну вот, стало ещё грустнее. Так что Бокуто даже не заметил Терушиму, пока тот не сел рядом.

— Как ты меня нашёл?

— По следу из горестных вздохов, — пояснил Терушима.

Бокуто смотрел на его острый подбородок, на губы и ждал, что он скажет. Но Терушима молчал.

Ну и ладно. Просто сидеть рядом тоже было здорово и как-то легче.

— Я неудачник и больше никогда не смогу играть, — выдал Бокуто. — Семи меня ненавидит. Тренер выгонит меня из команды.

Смешок Терушимы сменился неверием и удивлением:

— Ты дурак, что ли?

— Почему дурак-то, — обиделся Бокуто.

— Да потому что тренер ради тебя перерыв сделал, время прийти в себя дал. А Семи просто бесится, когда ты называешь себя отстойным.

— Но почему? — поднял голову Бокуто.

Терушима закатил глаза.

— Да потому что ты отлично играешь, — сказал он и возмутился: — Ты просто вытягиваешь из меня комплименты.

Ого. Если это правда, это здорово меняет дело. И Терушима вроде не прикалывался и не шутил.

— Я не прикалываюсь, — подтвердил он, и хотя Бокуто и так не мёрз, внутри всё согрелось от его улыбки.

А ещё внутри начинался подъём. Вот так Терушима взял и всё починил.

Бокуто положил между ними ладонь. Но Терушима, дурак, не распознал сигнала, поэтому Бокуто взял его ладонь и положил на свою. Вот так.

— А, — дошло до Терушимы, и он щёлкнул Бокуто по виску. — Придурок.

Ладонь Терушимы после тренировки была горячая и сухая, в голову пришла приятная мысль, как он трогал бы ей не только руку.

Терушима, поглядывая, не идёт ли кто, поглаживал его ладонь кончиками пальцев. Бокуто рассеянно наблюдал за жёлтыми облаками.

— А ты, ну… смелый, — признал Бокуто. — В смысле, я парень, ты парень, а ты так взял и проявил внимание.

Обрывочные мысли о геях, членах, утренних пробежках, принятии и непринятии, о том, что вот так легко не бывает, которые приходили ему в голову то тут, то там, внезапно оформились в открытие: бывает. Получается, как получилось у них с Терушимой.

— Вообще-то это ты проявил.

— Чего-о? — повернулся Бокуто. — Нет, это ты был, точно.

Терушима возразил со смехом:

— Да точно ты.

Бокуто нахохлился и только разворчался в ответ, а ведь мог бы сказать, что он рад, и без разницы, кто был первым. Но Терушима сам виноват, нечего с ним спорить.

Наверное, то, что сработало у них двоих, не сработало бы, если бы Бокуто был не Бокуто, и если бы на месте Терушимы был кто-то другой. Хорошо, что всё так, как есть.

А Терушима об этом задумывается, интересно? Или Бокуто один тут глубокомысленный?

— Ну а что, — вдруг вздохнул Терушима. — Ждать, чтобы всё было медленно и тупо? Сначала бояться своих чувств, потом бояться признаться в них? Потом — что о них узнают другие? — он размялся, вытянув ноги. — Тоска смертная.

Бокуто кивнул. Ну да. Терушима прав. Вот только было ещё кое-что в его словах: «чувства». Он первый сказал об этом вслух.

Но Бокуто обдумает это после: слишком много размышлений для одного перерыва.

Он перевернул свою ладонь и ухватил ладонь Терушимы, сжав пальцы.

Телефон ожил сообщениями от Акааши:

«Извини, — писал он. — Был занят. Всё ещё всё плохо?»

Бокуто расплылся в улыбке. Как хорошо друзья его знают.

«Нет! — ответил он, довольный, что настроение выправилось. — Я лучше всех!»

«Да-да».

— Идём? — Бокуто вскочил со скамейки. Лёгкие снова наполнились воздухом.

Терушима поднялся, посмеиваясь:

— Ты как заводная птичка. Нужно заводить механизм время от времени, и она работает.

Бокуто посчитал это комплиментом и, гордый, надулся. В зал он влетел, готовый на грандиозные свершения. Менеджер при виде его, не изменяя своему покерфейсу, подняла большие пальцы вверх. И Бокуто сперва глазам не поверил, но да: тренер едва заметно ухмылялся.

К нему в самом деле хорошо относятся! И его ждали, и игрок он крутой, и Семи вон не изъявляет желания открутить ему голову, и Терушима классный, и у них всё клёво.

Бокуто, ощущая минутное счастье, обернулся на него и объявил всему миру свою готовность его покорить:

— Хей-хей-хей!


End file.
